


萨尔茨堡厨房见闻录

by FrozenClam



Category: Mozart!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenClam/pseuds/FrozenClam
Summary: 叙述者是一只贝壳，在结局迎来“凡人皆有一死”的结局，但不是伤心的那种。





	萨尔茨堡厨房见闻录

萨尔兹堡这地方，说不上人杰地灵，但还算风景优美，就是总飘着一股又咸又腥的臭味。  
当然，对于一只海产的贝来说这其实不算什么。  
我是被一个厨子挂在脖子上带到和海一样咸的萨尔兹堡来的。这个厨子，是水手远航时搞出的私生子，小时候跟着大人去潜水，不小心把耳朵弄聋了，就捞回来我这么个玩意。他老爸为了让他长记性就把我拴在了他脖子上。最后，他耳朵没治好，变得又聋又哑，在海上学了一手好厨艺，就这样一直把我挂到了欧洲大陆。他作为欧洲大陆烹海鲜烹得最好的厨子（我想剩下的七个人肯定连河鲜和海鲜都分不清楚），被萨尔茨堡的一位大主教雇到了主教宫，我们确实过了一阵热气腾腾的好日子。  
我虽然其貌不扬，还开不了口，但耳聪目明，厨子听不到的东西我都听得一清二楚。  
不过，这个故事的主角不是我……  
这还得从那个神奇的夜晚开始说起。  
1771年老主教病故，新来的大主教对海鲜并不特别喜爱，我听别的仆人说他好像对什么东西都不喜爱。这样的人也不是没听过，我就见过一个大胡子船长，生气得时候跺起脚来能把甲板踩出坑。  
总的来说，老主教死后的两年，我和厨子过得都不是很好，少了油烟的熏蒸，我的外壳都干燥得掉皮，而厨子也闲的无聊，和别人学起了看书。  
直到一个夜晚，我被一阵吵架声吵醒，最近总是这样，我刚想再合眼时却发现有个人推开了下房的门。  
来人居然是亲王大主教和一个我没见过的小子。他们把睡梦中的厨子弄醒了，把睡眼朦胧的厨子带到了厨房。大主教伏在案板上写了点什么，递给了厨子。  
“科洛雷多你做什么？”年轻人问。  
“你看不出来他是个哑巴，还是个聋子吗？”大主教说。  
“噢，真是太遗憾了。”年轻人凑到厨子面前看了又看，问厨子叫什么名字。  
“莫扎特，你真是没礼貌到极点。他叫…哑巴詹米。”大主教斥责年轻人，自己却也面露难色。  
“什么玩意？这才不是个名字。” 叫莫扎特的年轻人说。  
“我明天问问别人总行了吧！”   
厨子疑惑不解地看着他俩好一会，拿起铅笔在纸上写下他的名字：詹姆斯。  
“哑巴詹米也太难听了，叫厨子詹姆斯怎么样？”金发的男孩在纸上写下这个名字。男孩见厨子点点头，蓝色的眼睛里露出真诚的笑意，厨子也嘿嘿地笑了。  
此时我却直勾勾地看向那位大主教，反正他不会发现。我发现他的眼尾和唇角的褶子也微微地动了。  
“你到底饿不饿？”大主教说。  
“饿，饿得快晕过去了。”   
那天晚上，鱼汤的鲜味扑了我一身，萨尔茨堡的盐还是不错的。  
自那晚后，他们俩常常跑来厨子这开小灶。听他们的聊天，或者说是一半吵架一半互相嘲讽，我了解到年轻人其实是个作曲家，经常拖稿，总是临到要交谱子的日子才熬夜作完，还一直想要带薪休假，科洛雷多大主教为此感到十分心烦意乱。  
“莫扎特，你不能总这样麻烦别人。”科洛雷多大主教说，他和莫扎特正肩并肩地坐在在厨房里小桌子前。  
这小桌子是厨子按大主教的吩咐做的，美名其曰，就算是在厨房里也要体面一点。  
我看他就是贵族老爷屁事多。  
“我麻烦谁了？”  
“你麻烦到我了，我每天睡了两个小时，还得起来陪你吃饭。”大主教说着，咬下一块鲱鱼馅饼，又喝了一口酒。  
“再怎么说、麻烦的、也是詹姆斯。”莫扎特把馅饼塞得一嘴都是，一边说一边嚼，话都讲不清楚。  
“你这没教养的小鬼，把渣喷到我的袍子上了。”  
“正好可以换一件，您最近好像胖了不少。”  
科洛雷多大主教的脸色陡然一变，拳头也紧紧攥着。半天后憋出一句话：“怎么也比你这瘦排骨要好！”  
要是贝类有嘴，我现在肯定要笑得散架，这两个人吵是吵了点，但挺可乐的。  
除了盐之外，萨尔茨堡的人也还是不错的。

鲜有人知道厨子的耳朵还残存有一点听力这件事，但是沃尔夫冈·莫扎特却发现了。  
事情发生之前，作曲家和大主教并排坐着在吃夜宵，厨子就坐在他们对面。这显然有失礼数，但莫扎特坚持让厨子和他们同桌坐着。科洛雷多说他已经给过小费了，没必要这样做，而且主仆有分，总之是巴拉巴拉地讲了一大堆贵族、平民之类的玩意。作曲家顶嘴，反问那他们俩怎么又能坐一张桌子。主教大人瞪着眼睛盯了作曲家好一会，硬是被呛得还不上嘴。  
反正我是搞不懂他们嘴里说的什么阶级关系，厨房里的关系只有吃和被吃。饭桌也不过是一个吃饭的地方，更何况饭在哪里不能吃呢？我还在海里的时候，可以在礁石上、海、海草丛里、珊瑚边上吃，头顶有晒不进来的艳阳，身旁有五光十色的鱼群，不知道比这破桌子好上多少倍。  
厨子更是什么也没听到，他白天去了趟早市，现在困得不行，干看着面前这两个人斗嘴肯定无聊得很，两双本就不大的眼睛眯成两条缝，不停地点头，科洛雷多一开始还以为厨子是在对他的说法感到赞同，结果发现人家的眼睛眨巴眨巴着就闭上了。  
“可怜的詹姆斯。”莫扎特也注意到了。  
“他就这么睡在这肯定得着凉。”科洛雷多说。  
“保准还得脖子疼。”莫扎特应和道。我发现他们在唱衰别人这方面出奇的一致。  
“你快叫醒他让他回去休息。”科洛雷多命令莫扎特。  
“那谁来收拾？”莫扎特喝干碗底的汤水，转头问科洛雷多。  
“难道你想让我来收拾吗？”科洛雷多说道，我发誓他狞笑了一下。莫扎特没办法，认命地放下碗，俯身向前，在厨子的耳边打了一个极其响亮的响指。  
天哪，作曲家都是这么可怕的吗？人类的手指居然可以发出这么大的声音，厨子都被吓得浑身一抖，我也连带着抖了一下。  
“慢着——科洛雷多！你看，詹米能听到！”莫扎特兴奋不已地说。大主教也疑惑地看向厨子，露出不解的表情，眉间夹出几条皱纹。  
厨子先是迷茫地看了他们一会，莫扎特见他这样就比划了一下，重点突出脸上疑惑地表情。过了一会，厨子终于弄明白了，于是一边点头一边咿咿呀呀地叫，他用手在自己耳朵边比划着，又捻起自己油乎乎的拇指和食指，他在说：我还有一点听力。  
“两只耳朵都有吗？”莫扎特说，指了指自己的两只耳朵。  
厨子点点头。  
莫扎特和科洛雷多就是这样发现这件事的，我一开始没觉得这有什么大不了的，因为如果不贴着耳朵说话，厨子也还是什么都听不见，更何况他早就听不懂人话了。  
“真是不幸中的万幸。”科洛雷多主教总结道。  
“依旧非常不幸，可怜的詹米。”莫扎特说。  
“快让这个可怜的家伙回去休息吧，我也很累了。”大主教说完，用手掩着嘴打了个呵欠。  
我感到作曲家不知怎么地来了精神，突然瞪大了眼睛看科洛雷多，大主教也被看的不自在，催他快把厨子请回去。莫扎特连声说好，连扯带拉地把厨子推出了厨房。在他关门之前，我看到他嬉皮笑脸地对科洛雷多主教说：  
“科洛雷多，我有个计划。”  
第二个深夜，比平时更晚一些，厨子已经躺下了，莫扎特却一个人到下房来了，一颗乱蓬蓬地脑袋探进来，脸上竟然没有往日里的疲惫神情，取而代之的是一种奇异的、孩童般顽皮的欣喜神采。作曲家迫不及待拉着厨子的手，把人从床上硬拉起来。他甚至蹲下来，从床底摸出厨子脏兮兮的旧皮鞋，捉着厨子的脚塞进鞋里，胡乱地系上鞋带，我怀疑他不会系鞋带。  
“你的脚味真大，这分明是烂泥、死鱼和着呕吐物的味道，你不工作时都上哪个窑子溜达？闻起来如此精彩。”莫扎特说，明知道对方什么都听不到还要一直念叨，什么恶心词都被往外蹦。  
厨子没搭理他，弯下腰去系好自己的鞋带。  
“没错没错，詹姆斯，快一些。你也知道，我们的主子是块活生生的白磷，晾一会准得冒火。”莫扎特压低了声音说道，笑了起来。  
他们几乎是跑着，从阴暗的下房跑出了官邸，一路上我被摇来晃去的，什么都没看清，只记得突然间就看到了一弯新月，就在夜空中最正中央，还有漫天的星星，像撒了一地的、会发光的面包屑，又多又亮，数都数不清，随着云卷云舒而闪烁不止。厨子没有抬头看，只是跑着，追随着作曲家不停晃动的白色的身影。他听不到，莫扎特一直在笑着，说：  
“你一定会喜欢的。”  
他们在一个花园里停下，科洛雷多倚靠在一张很高的椅子上，靠近了仔细一看才发现那是园丁修建盆栽时用的桌子。科洛雷多见他们气喘吁吁地来了，站直了身体。一阵微风拂过，捎来宜人的香气：花园里栽了许多风信子，蓝色的花瓣恬静地伏在黑夜里，紧紧地相挨着，像睡着了一样。  
莫扎特拉着厨子的手，把他带到大主教那，厨子有些手足无措，惶恐地看向科洛雷多，主教只是拍拍那张园丁的桌子，让他坐上去。厨子手脚并用地爬上去，坐好之后发现自己比站在身侧的两位都高出了一点，更加颤颤巍巍了。  
科洛雷多大主教附身打开一个木盒，从里面拿出一个小号的木盒，还有一根弓形的木棍。另一边的莫扎特也拿出了同样的物件，还有一张纸，他把那张纸递给了厨子。  
“亲爱的詹姆斯，萨尔茨堡无出其右的厨子，昨天知晓你尚存一丝听力，我由衷地开心，因为我终于可以报答你长久以来对我的照顾。我为你作了一首双小提琴协奏曲，并荣幸地邀请到亲王大主教——”  
“莫扎特，快打住！你何必再演讲一番，詹姆斯读过就可以了。”科洛雷多厉声打断了莫扎特的朗声发言。  
“噢，这是念给你听的，这算是你我头一次合作，我想按着你我的性子，怎么也要有点仪式感。”  
“那你快些。”  
“好。詹姆斯，亲爱的朋友，这首曲子我们只排了两次，成果差强人意，但我们敬爱的科洛雷多殿下都已经把自己最好的小提琴拿出来了，所以不管怎么样请不要表现得太失望——只是个玩笑，我没有写进去。”莫扎特戏谑地笑着，对大主教的瞪视不屑一顾。  
他们把那个被称为小提琴的东西搁在下巴底下，我曾听莫扎特说小提琴有他最喜爱的音色，还说科洛雷多如果不是亲王大主教，会是一个优秀的小提琴家，足够聪明，并且从不宿醉，但我看到清醒的大主教拿起小提琴后却阖上了眼睛。  
琴声先从一侧想起，有些像初春夜里夜莺千回百转的鸣啼，另一侧的琴声附和起来，更高昂，节奏也更轻快了一些，宛若两尾逡巡在珊瑚间的鱼，透明如丝质的尾鳍摆动出波澜，泛着让人捉摸不透的颜色与光彩。  
厨子不再打颤了，只是呆呆地坐着，若我想起了游动的鱼群，那他该是想起了在河边嬉戏的女仆，想到了她们的飘飘裙裾；还是想起了赤着脚奔跑在沙滩上的童年时光，回忆起了自己最后听到的海浪。  
这悦耳的旋律是多么多变，时而穿梭于清晨的市场，时而驻足在洒满落日余晖的萨尔茨河畔，一如我想象中的、未曾谋面的深海鱼群，难以揣测却沉醉其中。  
在最后，尾音戛然而止，潜入黑暗。科洛雷多和莫扎特放下小提琴，不约而同地轻呼出一口气，没有惊扰到华章后的平静。  
一声不合时宜的声音响起，原来是厨子，他佝偻着背，把我紧紧地抓在手里，贴在脸上起初还是小声啜泣着，泪水滚落在我干燥的外壳上，大海一般温暖湿润的触感汹涌地淹没了我。他嚎啕大哭，为了自己在童年时浅尝辄止的、在前半生里错过的——  
厨子松开了我，紧紧地抱起了作曲家，我被夹在这两个人的胸膛间，扑通扑通的心跳声隔着贝壳和血肉传来。厨子也转身拥抱了科洛雷多，不带一点迟疑，甚至没想到擦一擦涕泗横流的脸。  
科洛雷多拍了拍詹姆斯弓起的背，莫扎特也贴了过来。  
多年后回想起那个晚上，我知道科洛雷多和莫扎特肯定偷偷地亲吻了对方。  
詹姆斯错过了二十年的声音，最终化作春夜里的音符被送到了他的耳朵里。而一直吵架拌嘴的两人也在这一晚偏离了原本的航道。

**Author's Note:**

> TBC


End file.
